


Outlast

by ProbablyRiley



Category: Outlast (Video Games), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca Centric, F/F, Guys this is really gruesome, Read at your own risk I'm trying to follow the game as closely as I can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProbablyRiley/pseuds/ProbablyRiley
Summary: This story follows freelance investigative journalist, Beca Mitchell, as she decides to investigate a remote psychiatric hospital named Mount Massive Asylum, located deep in the mountains of Lake County, Colorado. Though nothing is as it seems as she gets trapped in a hellish nightmare that she can't fight back in. All she can do is run, hide, and try to hardest to survive.





	1. The Apostle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am really going to be trying to stay as close to the game as possible so I really hope you enjoy! I'll be updating this every Saturday and/or Sunday depending on when I have the time.

Beca sat in her car as she looked up at the large psychiatric facility, normally she didn’t take freelance jobs outside of work but this one drew her in. The email she had received had said many disturbing things that she just couldn’t get out of her head. Doctors are talking about dream therapy going too deep… and People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money. Were some of the lines that were set on repeat in the back of her mind. She couldn’t just let this be, she had to see what was going on and hopefully expose these people and what they do… 

“But.. what do they do..?” Beca mumbled to herself, her phone buzzed twice in the passenger seat. Looking over she sighed at the small device and read the messages she had just received.

Aubrey: Beca Mitchell I swear to god if you took that job I will find you and personally kick your tiny ass!

Chloe: For all that is good in this world honey you better not have taken the job. There is nothing good that can come from asylums and anonymous emails. 

Putting her phone in her pocket she cut the engine and got out of the car with her bag. It was a little colder than she thought it would be, especially considering it was the middle of summer, but she chalked it up to being pretty high up in the mountains. Walking up to the building she noticed that the front doors were locked, not thinking much of it she figured there was either an employee entrance or she wasn’t welcomed. She took out the small camcorder she had in her bag and started to document everything she was seeing as she walked around. After snooping for a bit she found scaffolding leading up to an open window.

“That’s oddly convenient. And totally not creepy at all.” Beca mumbled to herself as she put her camera away and began to climb up. Just as she started to climb through the window the light above blew out making her jump slightly. Grumbling lightly to herself she took her camera back out and turned on the night vision mode allowing her to see into the room. Everything looked disheveled and out of place, furniture was turned over, the room was a mess and there was a large stain on the floor that looked sickeningly gruesome. Choosing to ignore this she moved on to the hall through an open door, much to her relief the light was still intact. Walking around quietly she tried each door knob, some rooms were locked or empty and others had documents, folders, and small patches of blood everywhere. Everything in this situation was leading up to a trap, all of that time reading and researching the Murkoff Corp and she knew she was in for trouble here. One of the documents read about a patient named Billy who was claiming “he knew the truth, in the blood dreams of Doctor Trager”. Apparently the only Trager in the company was an executive from M.R.D. and they had never come in contact before. 

After what felt like almost an hour the small brunette finally hit a dead end at a locked glass door, she had yet to come into contact with anyone and she wasn’t sure if this were good or bad. Going into a small break room, looking around there was a large piece of plywood sitting knocked over under an open air duct. There was relatively new blood dripping down the bored onto the floor, it looked as though someone had crawled out of the vent injured and landed on the floor. Or that's what she was hoping anyway, considering it looked like the only way to move on. Pulling herself up into the vent she again used the night vision on her camera. When she was almost to the end she saw movement to her left, looking over quickly she saw what she assumed was a patient run out of a bathroom only to run back in. 

“I guess this place does have life in it, that’s only mildly concerning,” Beca whispered to herself. Crawling the rest of the way she jumped down into a hallway. The wall across from her consisted of fogged windows, to her left there was a locked door, and down the hall was blocked by furniture and other random objects. Taking the second she had to think she jotted down some notes in her pad. This place was giving her the creeps, and after dealing with her step monster she didn’t think things like this would scare her anymore. Putting the pad away she walked to the blocked end where there was a door on her right.

Opening it without a second thought, she screamed when a body swung down from the ceiling and hit the ground. Examining the body further it was covered in blood and the head was missing, she wasn’t expecting this and it only made her dread what was ahead. Again the power was cut in the room and she needed her camera. Once she got a good look inside she was horrified at the scene before her. It was some sort of small library, and there were more bodies hanging by their feet with no heads.

“What is with this place?” She said trying not to gag as she moved through the room. Once she turned a corner she found a large soldier dangling on a huge spike, the bookshelf behind him was filled with heads, she quickly noticed that was a trend with several shelves around her. As she went to move past him he gasped to life.

“They killed us,” He said with heavy strained breaths, “They got out. The variants.”

“What are you talking about? Who are the variants?” Beca tried to ask, her heart felt like it was trying to escape through her chest. 

“You can’t fight them. You have to hide.You..” He struggled through immense pain. Beca knew these were his last words so she listened carefully making sure her camera was trained on him. “Can unlock the main doors… from Security Control. You have to… get the fuck out of this terrible place,” He choked out as he fell limp on the spike. The small journalist felt chills run up her spine as she took in his last words. Maybe it was a good idea for her just to leave, first she needed to get out of this room though. She quickly found a door that lead her back out into the hallway she was in before only she was past the block and could move on further. Walking to the right a little bit she came up to two doors and a left turn to continue down the hall. The doors appeared boarded up so she decided to journey further into the building. There was more junk in the way but thankfully she has a tiny body and there was a big enough gap for her to climb through.

She started to climb through the space but she was grabbed and pulled backwards. A monster was holding her up by her shoulder and neck, she couldn’t breathe and was easily three feet off the ground. The monster almost looked like a man but was clearly surpassing eight feet tall with no lips or hair, he or it was covered in blood and broken chains. That was the last thing she saw before the thing threw her backwards through the window making her plummet, easily twenty feet, to the floor below.

She hit the ground with her shoulders and her neck making her pass out instantly. As she came to, her sight faded in and out, there was a man above her with a flashlight. He was wearing the robes of a priest, his eyes sunken in with dark circles around them.

“And who are you, then?” He drawled, her vision faded in and out again, “Oh.. I see. Merciful God you have sent me an apostle! Guard your life my daughter, you have a calling,” She heard the man say and she passed out again.


	2. The Basement

Beca slowly awoke on the floor, every part of her body hurt, she was honestly surprised she was still alive. Taking her time she stood up, everything was screaming in protest but she knew she had to move. She inspected her bod for injuries, her back and ribs were bruised, and there were various cuts and scratches from being thrown through glass. Luckily nothing was broken or too damaged to keep moving. She discovered that she was in the front lobby of the building, the main doors were locked as she expected. Everywhere she looked there bodies scattered about, some missing their heads others had their internal organs hanging out on the floor. It was a bloodbath, she regretted not listening to Bree and Chloe but she was far too invested and stubborn to stop and turn back. That and she had no idea how to turn back anyway.

“What the hell happened here?” She moaned as she looked around, turning the camera on herself she started recording again. “Hey there… So like there is kinda a big chance I don’t make it out of here, that’s becoming painfully, literally painfully, obvious the more I see. I just want whoever watching this to know that nothing in this building is safe and everything here is wrong. People were massacred, from patients, to staff, to actual soldiers. I am going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me.” With a weak smile she added one more thought for old times sake. “Aca-believe it..” And with that she cringed at herself rolled her eyes and started back off into the building. It was her first priority to open the front doors incase she absolutely needed to leave. 

She found a large room filled with computers and desks, in the back there was an open door with a light on. Best option I have I guess. She thought to herself, walking to the door she decided to be a little more careful and started peeking around corners and objects before she made any movements. There was another hallway one way was a locked gate and the other had a man sitting in a wheelchair. With her previous encounters with the inhabitants of the asylum this made her throat want to close. Seeing no other option she decided to take a chance and walk down the hall. 

“Hello?” She called to the man, she figured it wasn’t in her best interest to startle him. “Dude my name is Beca,” Still no response, she was able to walk by him. The only sounds were her ragged breath, and his moans of pain or sadness. He looked absent, no one was home, it was heartbreaking. Taking a deep breath she moved on, making sure she was still recording everything. At the end of the hall she found a room with three other patients blankly staring at a tv only broadcasting static. They were all just unresponsive as the man in the hall. These men were different then the last though, one looked particularly normal, just a patient, the other two however, they looked completely mutilated. Their faces and bodies disfigured past the point of recognition. Beca’s heart sank, even if she did figure out what was going on here these men would never have lives again. Passing through she found another room, on the opposite side there was another beheaded body sitting at the desk. Slowly she approached, on the chest hung a security key card. She took it and moved to the desk, looking through she found a few extra pens, a few documents, and two chargers. One was a universal that fit her camera, and the other an iPhone charger, she decided to ignore the likeliness of all this happening and just focus on being thankful she had the supplies. Shoving the new items in her bag she went back out the way she came.

“Okay I need to find the security control room, and I probably should text Bree, and Chloe. How in the fuck did my phone not break in that fall?” She hummed pulling out the device and sending a text to her girlfriends, it was simple and didn’t give off the true nature of her discoveries. 

Beca: Everything here is wrong. I need to get to the bottom of this. I’ll be fine. 

It didn’t even take thirty seconds before both of them replied.

Chloe: Becs please we need you to come home safe and sound. We don’t even know where you are. I will hunt you down if necessary. I swear to god.

Aubrey: Mitchell you said you wouldn’t take the job. Babe please come home, you have a habit of getting into trouble, Chlo and I aren’t there to help you. Please sweetheart.

Beca knew the chances of her making it home were slim, but she couldn’t give up on these men. These people were being tortured and brutally murdered, she was going to give this her all.

Walking back out into the hall she started past the man in the wheelchair, as she passed the man suddenly leapt from the chair grabbing onto her shoulders and pushing her down.

“Get them out! The doctor is dead! Rip them clean! You have to help me!” He screamed at her. She managed to throw him off and she watched as he scrambled away and curled into the ball sobbing. “ You have to help me! Please help me,” He cried on the floor, she laid a hand on his shoulder but he went back to not responding, just crying. Her heart broke as she stood and walked away from the poor man. Back in the lobby she walked to the other end of the room there were stairs leading down to what she guessed was the basement, a large puddle of blood layed on the floor with drag marks down the stairs. Next to her there was a bright hallway, and although it was trashed it definitely looked safer than a basement. Walking down the hall she froze when a patient ran across from her several feet down. He slammed into a door until he got in, then promptly shut it behind him. That was trend she noticed, no one wanted to stay out in the open for very long, as a matter of fact no one wanted to stay out at all. That must be why she hasn’t run into many other patients, or at least that’s what she hoped. She finally came across the security room, using the key card she let herself in and saw a bunch of monitors and a keyboard. They Lied was written across the wall in blood. She sat down and started writing the code to access the mainframe when in the screen to her right she saw the creepy old priest walk on camera and put a hand on a big lever. He looked directly at the camera as if he knew she were sitting there watching him, he pulled the switch and cut the power. 

“Crap,” She moaned to herself in the dark. It didn’t take long for the backup power to kick on but even then it didn’t bring the monitors back to life. Before she had time to think of a solution she heard heavy footsteps in the hall. Without a second thought she got up and wet to the window out looking the hall. There was the giant man that threw her off the ledge come closer. Without stopping to think she saw lockers opposite her in the room and darted into one. Soon she heard the monster trying to break down the door, as it fell to the ground he stumbled in breathing heavy and looking around. It didn’t seem to notice her though as she tried to calm her breathing.

“You were here, weren’t you? Little Pig. I’ll find all you whores,” It grumbled in a deep labored voice, Beca had to bite her tongue knowing she probably couldn’t win in a fight with a 8 foot tall monster man. He slowly stalked out of the room, she waited a while until she knew it was safe and quietly left the locker. All common sense told her that power was kept in the basement and that’s where she needed to go, she couldn’t pull herself to go just yet though. Not that she would ever admit it but she was still scared of her own basement at her mom’s home, none the less here with bloody, tortured, men with gorey homicidal tendencies. Stepping out into the hall she avoided the room she watch the man lock himself into and explored the room he ran out of. It looked like an office of sorts, nothing was really out of place… Until of course she found the dead body and puddle of blood oozing from him. A loaded file was sitting on top of the desk, she took the chance to read it. 

From: Helen Granat   
To: group8416@murkoffcorp.lu  
Subject: Project Walrider on Site Expectation 

Dear Sirs, 

Full report pending, no immediate action is required on the part of Murkoff Corp. The profit potential of PROJECT WALRIDER remains strategically high.

The four fatalities contain enough ambiguous data to make litigation, if evidence is correctly managed, impossible. PROJECT WALRIDER remains a dangerous initiative, and there will almost certainly be further casualties. As with the others, however, family and government interest in the patients is so low as to make any chance of legal actions vanishingly unlikely. Violence in patience is increasing as the Morphogenic Engine Therapy gets closer to producing working models, but a combination of physical and chemical restraints has proven proficiently effective to assure continued control and profit. 

Respectfully,  
Helen Garant

So everything done here is extremely illegal and they can’t be touched, awesome. Rolling her eyes Beca shoved the folder into her bag and moved out of the room. Every other door in the hall was either locked or boarded up so she had no other choice but to go down to the basement and try to trigger the power. There was no lights on except for the occasional emergency flood light which meant she’d have to keep her camera on for longer. Walking down the stairs she felt dread in the pit of her stomach, she heard running water and soon found a pipe had burst flooding the basement.

“Great, this seriously fucking couldn’t get any.. Never mind I’m so not jinxing myself,” She sighed. The water was freezing as she stepped into it. As she walked though she found a small room with a light on. Stopping for a minute she gathered her thoughts. Clearly this was a very very bad idea, there is no outcome she could think of that got her out safe and unscaved, unless of course there was no one in the basement and she was completely alone. Even that didn’t feel comforting. Taking a deep breath she shimmied through the small crack in the wall that lead her to the rest of the basement. 

“Well that’s going to be a bitch to get back through if someone comes after me…” The tiny brunette grumbled never looking back. She walked down a dark hallway and vaulted herself over an abandoned desk, silently thanking Bree for all those cardio classes. She turned a corner and found herself in an an open area with the power switch in the middle. Walking up to it she practically flipped seeing she had to somehow find two gas pumps and the main breaker before she could even flip the power switch. Getting her anger under control Beca took a deep breath and headed off. She looked around and noticed a couple rooms off the one she was in, maybe she’d find what she was looking for in one of them. She walked in the first one off to her left, she was disappointed but not entirely surprised to find that the room was nearly empty besides some shelving. 

“One down..two more to go..” She muttered to herself quietly still unsure if anything was down there with her. She waded through the knee deep water as steadily as she could before walking up the wooden stairs to the next room. Smiling softly she saw one of the two gas pumps in the back of the room and ran over to it flipping it on. Suddenly her stomach sank as she hear loud footsteps splashing through the water. Quickly without thinking Beca hid behind one of the shelves next to the door. A few minutes passed and she thought she was in the clear just as she was about to stand when the door slammed open. A loose patient, or variant as the soldier called them stalked into the room muttering to himself. It was too dark for Beca to see anything so very quietly flipped her camera on as silent petrifying terror washed over her. His face and arms were mutilated just like the other variants upstairs watching the tv. Only he was mobile, and in his hand? An old plank of plywood with rusted nails sticking out of the end. Like he had ripped it front a structure himself. 

“Hello...doctor...hello….doctor….hello...doctor….” the man muttered to himself over and over again a he looked around the room. After what felt like hours he turned on his heel and left the room. Relief flooded Beca but so did fear. This task just got a lot more dangerous. After jotting down a few panicked notes in her book she got up from her spot and walked over to the door. Unfortunately the man had shut it behind him. Hoping it wouldn’t creek she gently pulled it open and looked around with the camera, she didn’t pick up on him thankfully. She made her way through the water to the final door in the room. Inside she found the the second gas pump, but there was no breaker. 

“Where the fuck could it be?” She nearly sobbed the fear talking over her body. She wasted no time to flip it on. Once again though she heard the heavy, splashing footsteps and dodged to hide under what looks like a spare bed. Sure enough after a few moments of waiting the variant walked in plank of wood in tow. Taking a deep breath Beca made a very rash, and very stupid decision. She was going to run for it. She was pretty fast, she could make it. Without hesitating she crawled out from under the bed while he back was turned and fucking ran for her life. She could hear him behind her running at full speed and screaming,

“You come back her you little whore! Oh doctor oh doctor I’m going to kill you!” 

“”Shit shit shit shit!” Beca muttered as she ran down a hallway she didn’t recognize. She turned right into a closed off room suddenly closing the door behind her. Quickly she ran over and hid under an old desk just in time for the door to slam open. 

“Doc….tor….I’m here for you….” He looked around the room for a moment clearly losing interest in their chance once Beca was not easily spottable. With in a few moments Beca was able to breathe again as he backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. She gave it a few minutes to make sure he wasn’t going to come back before coming out from under the desk. Her joints and muscles screamed in protest after running that hard the being thrown off the balcony. Slowly and carefully she made her way to the door and slowly creaked it open. She zoomed the camera in as far as she could down both sides of the hallway before declaring the coast clear. She walked down the hall making sure to listen for the variant’s heavy footsteps. Eventually she came across a door at the very end of the hall. Very carefully she opened the door and peered around the room her heart leapt into her throat as she saw the breaker in the corner. She dashed to it and flipped it thrilled when she could hear a loud hum. That happiness was short lived though when she could hear the man’s yelling again. A cold sweat ran down Beca’s back realizing there was nothing in this room to hide behind. The best she was able to do would be out run him, flip the power switch and run through the crack in the wall she came from to begin with. Hopefully he is too big. His footsteps closed in and Beca took a deep breath. 

“Chloe, Aubrey...if you hear this… I love you both so much. I’ll make it home to you I promise,” Beca said out loud to the universe hoping whoever was listening took it as a prayer. Suddenly the door slammed open and the man walked in. His eye immediately latched onto The small brunette and she waited just enough time for him to close in on her before she swung her fist feeling it collide with his jaw. He stumbled back only for a second but that was the only time Beca needed in order to run at full speed down the maze of hallways. He was gaining speed on her and she knew the second it was going to take her to stop and flip the final power switch he was going to catch up. She had to be prepared. 

“Finally” she panted as she saw the switch illuminating the flooded room. She ran faster through the water practically jumping onto the platform and throwing the switch. The basement lights didn’t come on so when she turned around she didn’t see the variant standing behind her. All she heard was a loud crack and her ribs burned and stung. She was hit with the fucking plywood, she would be lucky if her ribs weren’t broken. The nails had definitely torn through her skin making her bleed and yell out. She didn’t let her knees buckle like they were begging her. Instead she pushed past him hard feeling her arm drag across her arm effectively cutting her bicep open. She pushed herself to keep running ignoring his yells of murder and anger and just kept going. She finally made it to the crack in the wall and went to run though. She was almost in the clear when he grabbed her ankle. 

“N-no doctor! You’re not going anywhere!” He screamed as he pulled Beca back out into the hall. She felt her throat close in panic and her brain shut down going into fight mode. She kicked as hard as she could finally hitting his knee. He yelled and let go of her and she didn’t hesitate to run away. SHe just kept going until her feet finally hit the stairs. Not quite back in the lobby but definitely out of the basement. She sat down and started silently sobbing in a mixture of shock, anger, pain, and fear. 

“Oh god...oh god oh god…” She whimpers as she took her hand away from her ribs. It was covered in blood and her shirt was soaked. She stood up trying to collect herself. She needed to bandage herself up an she needed to change her shirt and she needed to get the fuck out. 

Tonight needed to end.


	3. Home Worried

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm so sorry I suck at updating and I know this chapter won't make up for it! But trust me the next chapter is not far behind!

“Bree I’m so scared we told her not to take this job?!” Chloe sobbed for the millionth time that night. Aubrey took a deep breath trying to calm her worry as well. 

“Chloe we have to trust her. She knows how to take care of herself.” Aubrey didn’t even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Sure Beca could take care of herself but this whole situation felt wrong. Their girlfriend wasn’t answering their calls, or texts. The may have snooped on the smaller girls laptop to see if they could find information on this Mt. Massive Asylum she was investigating. They didn’t like what they saw, military personnel were treated there for permanent and serious injuries, and mental illness. Which sounded innocent enough but if that were the case why was Beca, and investigative journalist, called in to get a story on the place?

“She would have called us by now. We would have heard from her. Where is she?” Chloe whimpered curling herself into the blonde. 

“We...should give it another hour. If we don’t hear from her by then we will drive out there and find her ourselves. Okay my love?” Chloe nodded slowly not moving from Aubrey’s side. The blonde gently kissed her girlfriend’s head trying desperately to push her nausea away.


	4. Prison Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF NECROPHILIA AND RAPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?? This is me saying sorry for the break.

Beca finally gathered the strength to stand gasping when she saw stars due to blood loss. She stumbled her way up the stairs and into the lobby. She looked around seeing if she could find anything to patch herself up with. 

“Nothing...There’s nothing here.” She stared at one of the dead body’s contemplating stealing his shirt. She shook her head knowing that it would probably cause an infection and she was so close to getting out anyway she could just drive to a hospital.

“Okay security room, then home free.” Taking a deep breath she walked back to the security room making sure to be more aware of her surroundings. The huge monster of a human being could be anywhere. She made it without seeing any other living beings and made quick work of sitting down at the center computer. She started typing out the access codes to unlocking the door, but before she finished she felt arm wrap around her shoulders and hold her still. Beca didn’t have time to fight against the large syringe that flashed in front of her eye and plunged into her neck. Everything started going fuzzy and she cursed looking up only to see the priest man from earlier in the night. 

“I’m sorry my daughter, I didn’t want to have to do this to you. But you can’t leave, not yet. There is so much yet for you to witness.” He grabs her face and she tries to fight but whatever he injected into her was making everything spin. He faces her to one of the security monitors. “Will you see it? Can you?” on the screen there seemed to be soldier rushing into what looked like another lobby. There was a Celtic knot on the floor Beca drugged mind couldn’t quick pull into her memory. Suddenly without warning the soldiers were being dragged and thrown, they were shooting at seemingly nothing. There was blood everywhere a few of the men’s bodies appear to just implode on spot. It was horrifying. “Our lord, the Walrider, tearing His truth into the unbelievers.The only way out of this place is the truth. Accept the gospel and and all doors will be open before you.” He made her face him again. The last thing she remembers before blacking out was him picking up her limp body and throwing her over his shoulder.

x-x-x 

As Beca came to she looked around and felt bile rise in her throat as she saw she was locked in a padded cell. There was blood all over the room someone had drawn with it. There were crosses everywhere, and that celtic knot she saw in the video of the soldiers, Rest in Peace, He did not kill his enemies, Follow Father Martin. 

“So that’s what his name is….Father Martin...What an asshole..” Looking down she realized that he had bandaged her wound and changed her shirt into an in-patient top. She shivered at the through of him undressing her and felt nauseous again. She was still in her jeans and her jacket was folded neatly at the ender of her bed. Her camera, notepad and pen were on top of her jacket and her boots were till on her feet. Silently hoped her shirt was all he removed. 

Slowly she stood up still dizzy from the drugs. She pulled on her jacked and let out a small gasp as her muscles screamed in protest. She pocketed her notepad and pen and when she tried to click on her phone it wouldn’t work. “Fuck...I don’t even know how I could charge this.” She shoved it in her pocket and picked up her camera. The last footage she got was in the basement. She walked over to the door and tried to push it open and growled angrily when it wouldn’t budge. Looking up and screamed and jumped away when a mutilated face was staring back at her through the double plated glass window in the door. She wasn’t even sure is the person had eyes. The variant walked away but when he did the door swung open behind him. 

“Oh fuck me…” There were patients, inmates, variants whatever you want to call them, everywhere. She saw them on the level blow and across the hall. There were cells lining each floor and an open space between all of them on the floor below. 

“Back! Get back! Stay the fuck away from me!” There was a patient yelling directly at her from a caged off entrance across from her. She wasn’t even close to him but he was screaming like she was coming to attack him. “Rah! Don’t you look at me! Don’t you dare fucking look at me!” He started growling and frothing at the mouth. “Sleep. No More. Asleep. Don’t fucking look at me! No more sleep! Leave me Alone!!” He screamed and ran away. Beca looked down thankful she had recorded the whole thing. 

“Shit” Beca muttered to herself. She started walking feeling as though there was no point staying still. She checked to see if any of the doors to her right were unlocked. None of them were so she double backed to her left and headed towards the staircase leading to the bottom floor. Again she checked each door that she passed. They wouldn’t budge. Down below one of the variants started screaming and scratching his head until the small brunette could see he started drawing blood. And a lot of it. 

“They are in my head and they want to get out!” He screamed as the blood dripped down the sides of his crew cut head. “Can feel them wanting out!” Beca watched the scene in horror documenting every minute of it. If she doesn’t make it out this camera better make it. 

Just as she was about to check the neck door when a fist came straight through the small window. Screaming Beca jumped back. When her heart calmed down she slowly approached the door against her better judgement. This man was one of the worst off she had seen, his lips were completely torn from his face, he had no nose just two open holes, scars everywhere. He even had a huge chunk of his head caved it like they forgot to put part of his skull back during a lebondomy. 

“H-hello?” Beca said tentatively. But all the man did was back up slowly to and opposite wall and stare at her. She continued on and the next door was open with a light on. There was a variant standing in the back corner of the room shaking. It wasn’t hard to see what he was afraid of, on the opposite wall near the door of the room the padded wall was drenched in blood. Maybe what Beca saw on that security footage was real. And there is a weird ghost thing, The Walrider as Father Martin called it, going around making people implode.

“Said he shouldn’t hurt you...is what he said...but when the cat’s away...hnnnnn huuuuu…..” The man said over and over. He has skin poorly sewn over his left eye and several of his teeth were missing. Slowly she backed out of the room not wanting to take her eyes off of the blood and the man. Making her way to the stairs she notices to huge men, they looked like twins, on the other side of a locked cage, it looks as though half of the upper level is closed off. Upon closer inspection it was very obvious these variants were naked. 

“Who’s this…” One growled looking at Beca but not acknowledging her.

“Maybe...Father Martin’s daughter?” The other replied his voice slightly deeper. 

“Maybe” the first agreed.

“She looks...nervous” Said the second.

“I would like the to kill her..” The first one growled and the small journalist was frozen in fear while she watched them talk. 

“As would I...but the preacher told us not to..” The second one said with a thoughtful tone to his growl. 

“Yes...it would be...impolite.”

“Not here…”

“No. We give him a running start?” The first one asked and Beca wasn’t sure what to do. 

“Now that’s an idea” The other states.

“And when we kill her….we kill her slow.”

“Such patience..I want her tongue..and her liver.”

“They are yours” The first allows. And with that they stopped talking and just stared at her. Or through her more like. It scared her to no end and she didn’t know what to do. Luckily it looked like they were true to their word and were going to give her a running start. Either that or they just couldn’t get through the cage wall. Without taking her eyes off of them she slowly made her way downstairs. They just kept looking at her. The passive expressions on both of their faces scared Beca more than anything. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost..” Comes a sudden voice. Beca jumps and looks over to see a variant standing next to her looking right at her. He looked almost normal. His arms were scarred but his face looked fine. It was his eye that made him just like the other patients here, dead and glossed over. He started shaking and twitching slightly before banging his head against a pillar. Turning away from the man Beca looked around and assed her situation. There were three other variants down on the second level. One man was sitting in a wheelchair, another pacing the floor and one man ran straight into a padded room and slammed the door behind him. 

“There has to be a way out of here..” Beca grumbled to herself making sure to keep her camera out. She tried going in the only two rooms with their doors open too afraid to go into the closed ones. She built up the courage after the first two doors led to nowhere to open up a third one. She rolled her eyes when she found a large whole in the wall big enough for her to shimmy through. “Of course I’m too chicken shit to open doors and that was exactly what I needed to do,” She grumbles. 

She made quick work of climbing through the wall and found a ledge to jump on to. She could hear voices all around her but chalked it up to all the patients that were in the cells. Jumping up Beca pulled herself up onto the ledge, it was pitch black so she was forced to use her camera. She let out a startled scream when she came face to face with another mutilated variant in a straight jacket. She jumped back almost slipping off the edge, once she caught herself a noise drew her eyes to the floor. The sight almost makes her throw up. A man was on his hands and knees desperately thrusting in and out of a dismembered torso. He pulled out and backed away covering himself once we noticed Beca was there. 

“God damnit!” He screamed angrily as he glared at Beca who was reasonably terrified. “What the fuck is the matter with you? You weren’t invited to this, you god damned sicko. What? You like to watch? That’s sick. You’re sick!” 

“I-I’m sorry…” Beca stuttered out too stunned and scared to say anything else. She looked between the two men and the body for a second not sure what else to do before turning around and seeing there was a little lip in the floor allowing her to go to the other side of the hall. She was in a different part of the asylum. This felt more like a prison, like the cell block. The walls were dirty white, there were spots on the wall covered in blood with no body in sight. 

“Oh fuck me,” Beca growled we she turned the corner. The rest of the hallways were closed off by locked bars forcing her to end up back in the cell block she was in before. Pro of the situation; this time she was on the second floor opposite where she was before. Con of the situation; the naked twins were on this side and the only direction the brunette could go in was toward them. 

The floor had fallen through so there was only a little lip for Beca to walk on. Taking a deep breath she pushed her back against the wall as much as she could and slowly started to shimmy across the ledge. She walks down the rest of the hall, peeking around the corner she spots writing on the far wall. 

‘God Always Provides A Way. Follow The Blood.’ 

“You’re shitting me…” She mutters running her eyes. I was written in blood with an arrow underneath. It was pointed to a sliding glass door. It slid open as soon as she stepped in front of it like an automatic door as a store. Cautiously she stepped in, it was like a gas chamber, it was more high tech than anything she had seen so far. The door shut and locked behind her, before she had the chance to move down to the next door a green mist started pouring from the pipes above. Panicking she ran the other other door and started pounding on it while holding her breath. After a few seconds she accidently sucked in a breath inhaling the green gas. It took her another second to realize that the gas was harmless. 

Once the door opened Beca stumbled out and looked around. The only way to go was up a staircase, she could here rasp muttering coming from the next floor and shivered fearing whatever was to come. 

“I need to get out of here,” Beca bit her lip. Taking out her phone she whimpered seeing it was nearly dead and she had no service. Putting it away she started walking up the stairs. There was a dripping red arrow on the wall pointing up. 

“Follow the blood…” She said to herself, maybe she was becoming just as crazy as the patients. 

“Down the drain. With the blood, he said. Only way out is down. Down the drain. Down the drain. Down the drain,” Beca heard as she climbed the last few steps. There was a variant with his hands pressed to the wall, his back to Beca. He was thin, the thinnest she had seen so far, his spine and ribs protruding. The wall had more writing on it. 

“The drain?” Beca asked out loud. There was another large arrow pointed down to a large whole in the floor. 

“Yes, the drain. Down the drain is where we can be free. He said it. He said it himself. He said it. Down the drain.” The variant stated not turning from the wall but clearly speaking to her. 

“H-have you been down there? Do you know what’s down there?” Beca asked softly. The man was non-violent, at least for the moment, and she wanted to see what she could get from him. Her camera had been recording the whole time thankfully. She saw him shake his head still not turning away from the wall. 

“No.The drain is freedom. He’s in the drain. The Lord. Down the drain like the blood. I must go down the drain. But I cannot. Max was not good enough to go down. Max belongs up. The Lord said. Down the drain. Like the blood,” he said looking longingly down at the whole lie he wanted nothing more than to jump down, but something was stopping him. Beca nodded sympathetically. 

“Okay Max, thank you for your help. I’ll get you to freedom I promise,” She took a chance and gently patted his shoulder. He didn’t appear to notice still staring and muttering at the wall but Beca could swear she felt his body relax a little. 

“Alright. Down the drain like the blood.” Beca said as she looked down the hole. Shaking her head to clear the nerves she bent her knees and jumped down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you guys liked this pop over to my Tumblr: ProbablyRileyWorks for more! I'll probably start posting extras to these stories and universes as well as answering questions and doing prompts!


End file.
